The present disclosure relates to a display controller, display control method and program for providing improved ease of use for users in relation to the use of icon images.
Recent years have seen a proliferation of various information processors such as mobile phones, gaming machines and PCs (Personal Computers). Such information processors generally display icon images of executable functions and applications and activate the function or application appropriate to the icon image selected by the user.
For example, in a case where an information processor displays a store icon indicating a commercial transaction site on a network, the user can cause the information processor to access the top page of the commercial transaction site by selecting this store icon. Incidentally, concerning icon displaying, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-229508 discloses a technique that changes the display content of an icon image according to the circumstances.